The invention relates to a device for the cleaning of fabrics, particularly curtains, drapes and the like, while still hanging.
In the past, the cleaning of large curtains, drapes and the like has largely been impractical. Conventional cleaning apparatus have been of limited size, and have necessitated taking the curtains down, separating the curtains into individual fabric webs and cleaning them, and subsequently reassembling and rehanging them. Because removing large curtains is usually quite expensive, the curtains often are not cleaned at all, and are replaced once they have been "eaten up" and destroyed by dust.